


Not Guilty

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge. Prompt was 'Nervous' and word count was 298. Thanks to @ununquadius for hosting this month.





	Not Guilty

Harry's seen it before.  The interrogation room can be intimidating, with its stark white walls and stark lighting and stark void.  There’s nothing to grip, to hold, to emotionally connect with.   
  
It’s on purpose, of course.  They tend to get the best answers when criminals are subjected to the windowless, emotionless room for hours on end.     
  
He’s seen wizards and witches stutter, get clammy, blubber incessantly.  He doesn’t like it; doesn’t want to see anyone get hurt, be hurt, feel hurt.  He constantly has to remind himself that these characters are in front of him for a reason: because they hurt someone else.     
  
This isn’t the interrogation room, though.  The walls are blue instead of white, and there’s the soft dip of the horizon peeking out his back window.  There are pictures of friends on the walls, and soft blankets everywhere. Plenty of places for emotions to sit, to settle, to warm.   
  
He tilts his head slightly as he watches Draco babble in front of him.  Not guilty; exactly the opposite. On the verge of pleasure, if Harry has anything to say about it.   
  
Harry’s on his knees, eyebrows arched in question, holding Draco’s cock in one hand as the blond chatters above him.   
  
“It’s not like this is my first time or anything.  I mean, it has been a while since I, you know, and even that time it wasn’t -”   
  
“Draco, do you want me to suck you off or not?” Harry asks pointedly.     
  
Draco swallows hard before looking down at the man between his legs.   
  
“I’m just really nervous.  I’m usually drunk when I do this.”   
  
Harry smiles softly before running a hand soothingly along Draco’s calf.  He waits patiently until the man calms, and then raises his eyebrows in question again.   
  
“Yes, Harry.   _Please_.”

 


End file.
